Zelda 2271
by Dusk900
Summary: Be nice people, I need reveiws : Zelda AU A certain girl falls from the sky, and a certain criminal makes a decision to rescue her for a price. ZeldaxLink possible KafeixAnju
1. The chase

Allo my little muffin people. This is the first story ive posted before so please, be kind. I dun like flames, so no flaming please...> I'm a big time n00b at this kind of thing, so sue me. This story is set in an AU, andis still in progress, its far from finished but i thought i'd post up what ive got so far... Cookies for all who reveiw kindly...

Okies, the dreadedlegal stuff.I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or Star Wars that has been breifly mentioned...>>...

* * *

Year 2271 

**NEW YORK CITY**

_The Legend of Zelda- AU_

"GET HIM" Officer Gered boomed out of his window. Obediently the other 6 N.Y.P.D vehicles pressed ahead, the air beneath their hover pads on the underbelly of the cars rippling furiously, showing an increase of speed, and of frustration.

"Damn! Those contraptions are too quick! I'm pulling out!" Announced the voice of a female officer over the secured talk line between each vehicle. Gered watched a hover car to his left pull back, but determined he sped up along with the others.

The criminal they were chasing seemed nothing but a blur, his speed was near unmatchable, even at their own cars maximum speed of 190mph, it proved difficult to keep up. Why was this? This criminal drove no car, Or motorbike, He wore a pair of unusually upgraded roller skates, but instead of wheels to move him along the ground, hot bursts of air from the sole of the metal boots kept him at least 50cm above the ground, allowing him to freely skate at insane speeds. Lithe and agile, he skated against traffic, narrowly missing a tramline. In his burred figure it was easy to spot that he wore a black, sleeveless shirt which had been zipped up to halfway down his chest. His baggy brown cargo trousers fluttered against the air, chains which were attached to them also trailed behind him. The twenty one year old blond took a sharp turn into a dark ally way, just off the sidewalk. The police followed him in, their side windows scraping against the walls off the ally, sending sparks behind them, and slowing their pursuit down.

The criminal was close to escaping, and he gripped the rucksack that held the valuables he had stolen tightly, ready to exit the ally to another street. But he only found a 24 story wall, boxing him in, no exit.

All the vehicles stopped behind him, Gered's to the front of the pack. They left their cars, and ducked behind the doors, pointing their stun pistols over the door at the criminal.

"Come with us now and use of force will be unnecessary! Failure to cooperate will result in us firing on you" Officer Gered shouted over to him.

The young man backed up to the wall of the ally way, and stared up. He could see Hover cars up there, flying in neat rows, and crossing over as it became higher. Air traffic. Perfect.

"Come on Link!" the officers voice broke into his thoughts of ideas. "You're wanted in 15 police counties! Don't make this any worse for yourself boy! Give it up!"

The criminal Smirked and he turned his back to them. The officers could hear a small charging noise from him, and before they were even able to pull the trigger on their guns, they watched him skating vertically up the wall. And he didn't stop until he reached the top of the buildings. He was now high enough to reach his goal; Air traffic.

"DAMN" Gered exclaimed, getting back into his car, and pulling up through the ally. The criminal anticipated his pursuit, and without looking back, he threw himself at a passing vehicle, gripping tightly onto the back bumper.

The unaware driver of the car pulled up higher, and Gered followed him, narrowly missing other cars in his chase.

The young man stared down at the now small buildings, and felt his head spin. Even in all his pursuit escapes, he hadn't been daring enough to try and loose the police in air traffic. Or was he just stupid, since he hadn't thought about the fact that it was impossible to breathe at a certain height. The air was constantly growing thin, and it was during this that he noticed Gered still in pursuit. Stubborn bastard.

The sirens from Gered's car had now alerted the driver of the criminals escape vehicle, and he at his mirror to see the police car, and the criminal helplessly dangling from his back bumper. Who wouldn't panic if the most wanted man in New York was hanging from your car? The driver swerved in a desperate struggle to shake him off, and Gered knew there was no use in trying to talk the civilian into calming down.

The lone officer pulled up beside Link, and opened his back window, knowing that the Criminal was growing weaker. "Let go of the car and get in boy!" Gered shouted over the noise of the traffic.

Link only gave a weak smirk, and let go of the bumper, and he quickly fell. He them pointed his skates to the ground, using their downwards air to slow him down. Unfortunately it was an almost deadly mistake. Due to his stall in mid air, it gave a speeding civilian's car the unintentional opportunity to ram Link from the right! He flew to the left and crashed through the window of a car, but not just any car, it was Gered's. Before he could realize what was happening, a flash erupted around the back seat.

"Nice of you to drop in boy!" Gered said smugly. The criminal's eyes widened when he realized his current location, and in a desperate act, he rammed the door of the car, only to receive a shock upon impact. He could tell the car didn't like him.

"Force field boy!" the Officer said, turning his eyes away from the road to look back at him. "I knew I had to keep you in one place!"

But to Gered's surprise, He only laughed.

"We'll be everywhere in a few seconds if you don't pull up"

Gered paused, taking a moment to react to his words. He turned back to the traffic, and his face bared the look of pure horror. Naught but 5 metres in front of him was a black limousine. Before the officer was able to react his vehicle slammed into the left side of the limo. His cars bonnet crumpled and bent as it knocked the other vehicle onto its side. Unharmed from the impact, Link looked out the front window at the limousine and watched as a civilian fell through a smashed window, plummeting down into air traffic. He then looked at Gered. A Massive Lump had formed on his forehead. He was slumped back, being knocked out from his head striking the steering wheel. In front of Gered, the cars screens flickered, sparks flew from some control panels. The car was malfunctioning.

Taking his chances, Link rammed the car door, hoping the force field had shut down. And it had when he found himself playing the hero and diving down in pursuit of the civilian from the limo, he knew luck was on his side today.

Link breathed in the glorious oxygen that he had been deprived of for those long minutes, and readied himself to grab the unfortunate girl.

Once he was close enough he wrapped an arm around her waist after identifying her to be blonde, out cold and approximately his age. Was a reward possible here? Before he could even think about that he would have to save her first, and it now proved a task, a matter of life and death.

After "stopping, looking, and listening" Link tried his efforts again, and pointed his soles to the ground to slow them both down, but a faint chug was all that came from his air shoes followed by smoke.

"..Uh oh..."

His eyes widened, and he tried again. Not so much as a chug this time around.

Link searched around him for a vehicle to jump on, but they were quickly falling out of the traffic and to the unsuspecting ground.

Behind the two a car zoomed past the right of them. Link knew jumping on it wouldn't work. He stuck his feet out, and scraped his skates against the probably expensive paintwork of the car in an attempt to jumpstart them.

"Come on! WORK!"

He yelled in a desperate tone.

The air shoes let out faster chugs, and then finally the hot air erupted and began to gradually slow their descent.

But the timing proved too late.

The two passed through a low cloud, and the roof of a skyscraper emerged. Link reacted, but not fast enough; his air shoes swerved out of control, and propelled him back first into the roof of concrete.

But the girl from the limousine was completely unharmed and unaware of the situation until she woke up to find herself in the safe embrace of a dying criminal.

But not just any criminal, one that was renowned for evading arrest too many times, and getting away with goods that were costing the government millions.

But when she saw the air skates, and looked up to the sky where the wreckage of the limo was just visible, she knew what he had done.

"When you jump out of a window…bring a parachute with you next time…" The criminal mumbled before watching a blanket of fuzz curtain his eyes. The girl watched him, amused only slightly at his joke, but quickly became worried as she watched blood puddle from his head onto the concrete.

"…relax...tilt your head back..." her calm, sweet voice soothed him to no ends, and he felt her hands tilt his chin back and bend his neck up slightly.

To his surprise he found it easier to breathe due to this.

He wanted to thank her, he wanted to look at her, but he cursed his vision.

The girls' voice became distant, and before he fell unconscious police sirens filled his ears…

A dull drumming of pain in Links head was what woke him slowly up.

He opened his mouth and in took a small, careful breath, now tasting blood on his tongue.

His eyes slowly parted, and from what he could make out from his blurry vision, he was in a hospital, but it seemed this was no ordinary hospital. A soft buzzing drew his attention to the window of the room, which was crossed over with firm, metal bars.

Firm, metal, electrocuted bars.

Pacing feet then drew his attention to the front of the room, where he laid eyes upon two daunting looking guards by the entrance, which were armed heavily.

He was in a prison hospital.

Once he felt strong enough, he pushed himself up from the bed, being wary of the guards watching his every move.

Once he was sat up as firmly as possible, a doctor entered the room, who stared at him past his old grey eyes with a grim expression.

After uttering a small comment to one of the guards, he stood by Links side, referring down to the clip board in his arms.

"Do you feel light headed?" He asked, taking a pen from the pocket of his long white coat.

"No" Link replied, but there was obvious suspicion in his voice.

"Sickness…? Nausea?"

"No" He replied again.

"Blurry vision?"

"Not any more"

"Breathing problems?"

"NO!" The thief was quickly becoming agitated, but due to his outburst the guards took no hesitation in pointing their rifles at him.

Link sat frozen for a moment, before the doctor concluded in the same grim tone.

"Its alright…He's perfectly healthy to go"

Once the doctor had left, the shorter guard of the two approached Link, then pulled a bag out from beneath his bed and dumped it on his lap.

"Get dressed" the guard grunted.

His agitation was slowly growing, and with a small snort he looked inside to see his black sleeveless shirt and brown cargo trousers, washed and ironed.

At least they supplied some service…

Once Link was fully dressed in his trademark clothes he was led through the hospital to the ground floor, where he was greeted by a mob ofhungry newsreporters.

It seemed impossible to keep something quiet in this city, even if one wanted to.

Officers forced the crowds of civilians and media back to give Link a clear passage to the armoured car which would take him to his sentence.

As Link was forced into the car with some resistance from him, the paparazzi broke past the police Line, banging on the windows of the vehicle, trying to question the criminal. But he stared silently forward in defeat as the car took off for the courtroom.

The court building was a grand monument that symbolized peace and justice in New York.

Made with the most expensive of marbles its blue sheeted surface was magnificent; it reflected the sun rays against other buildings in the vicinity, giving them the same marble gloss as the court house itself.

Strange how such a beautiful building would be the place in where his fate would be determined.

Link had been hoping since he was 17 that he would never come across this place. But he had to be Mr Hero and rescue the girl from the limousine.

"_That girl!_" Burst Links thoughts suddenly. "_Who was she...?" _The thief wondered. Though it didn't really appeal to him much now. Beyond this day he would most likely spend the rest of his life in a prison cell.

Link sighed, awaiting his fate in the courtroom.


	2. No delivery

A cloaked figure moved through the crowds of the streets. White flakes fell from the sky and gently landed on the ground, making him shiver slightly. The figure cast themselves into the shadow of an ally, and they cautiously moved down to a metal door.

Music pumped from inside.

They slowly opened the door with an almost agonizing creak to find a rave; flashing neon lights pierced the hot, muggy, dark hall.

The crowd of punks was almost like a wave, jumping in time to the thumping music.

Their clothes which illuminated under the light were the only thing visible of them, which would vaguely outline their bodies.

The man entered, slamming shut the door behind him after hearing a complaint from a teenager about the draught.

The stranger swiftly moved through the dancing people to the bar, and was quickly spotted by the bartender who saw to his needs.

"What'll it be?" He asked over the pumping music.

"…Link Hylan…" said the unknown. His voice seemed cold…dark, almost dead. The bartender stared for a moment, taking a large lump down in his throat.

"T-there's no one here b-by that name!" He stammered "And I haven't been doing drugs! H-honest!"

The man grabbed his collar, and pulled his face threateningly close to his own.

"…Link comes here…?" the figure hissed. The barkeep trembled as he saw the mans blood red eyes piercing past the shadows of his cloak and into his own.

"Y-yea Link comes here...B-but he got busted by the c-cops this morning!" The barman confessed.

"..Where is he…." His drawling voice made the terrified man shiver and submit.

"I-In jail, w-waiting for his sentence"

The figure pushed the bartender back, and then disappeared into the dancing crowd without another word…

Link looked around the stone cell he had been placed in for the night. Thankfully the judge had taken sick and didn't turn up to the courtroom, buying him until tomorrow to bust out of prison.

But he hadn't anticipated they would put him in the old fashioned cells. He was planning to hack a circuit board on the inside of the cell to cut power to the cell doors and escape, but it seemed most criminals had no idea how to break out of a conventional cell, probably why he was put there.

Link rested his head against the bars of the cell, trying to pull them apart with his hands in a last resort, but they were stiff.

With a soft sneer of frustration he repeatedly began banging his head on the metal bars, until he heard a loud bang, then an explosion from down the corridor. Link froze stiff and stepped to the back of the cell. The screams of other prisoners filled the air, only to be abruptly cut off by a slaughtering gargle.

The surroundings then suddenly became cold…icy…and the screaming stopped for only a second before the dead silence was broken by a single blood curling scream and red liquid splattering over the corridor floor.

Links face drained of colour as a single set of footsteps came down his way, before a cloaked figure stood in front of his cell, peering inside.

Link sunk into the shadows of his cell, and demanded in a somewhat shaky voice.

"w-who the hell are you!"

The figure remained silent, and then a hand emerged from beneath his cloak, holding a sword…which gleamed with black steel. He rested the blade against the bars of Links imprisoning cell, and he swiped them off like a hot knife through butter.

…That sword, Link knew it. He had seen it before.

The cloaked figure moved through the spaces in the bars like smoke…and swiftly approached him, almost too swiftly, almost inhuman.

Before Link knew it he was staring into the black abyss of the unknown's hood.

There was no face, not so much as a faint outline. All he could see was his eyes, which pierced into his own. They were white hot, like rage. He knew those eyes. He saw them too often…

"…..you…" It drawled.

The thief shook in horror, and sunk against the wall slightly. But his throat had dried out so much that only a hoarse gasp was the reply.

"….No...Delivery…"

Link straightened himself up weakly, and then swallowed down hard in attempt to moisten his mouth enough to reply properly.

"…y-you're… you're the f-fortune teller…right?"

The hood he wore gave a slow nod, and then his sword rose to Links neck in a threatening manor.

"…No…Delivery…"

The thief slowed his breathing, trying to take no notice of the sword which could well have been his doom.

"..W-when..?"

"...before…and after…No delivery..."

Quick to respond this time, he nodded nervously.

"I-I'll get them…I-I swear it…

The cloaked figure feinted back, holding the deadly sword at arms length, the point in line with Links heart.

"...A warning… Link Hylus…A warning…"

Upon those words, the fortune tellers hand shot out from his cloak to grip on to Links head. Before the thief could stop him, he drew his arm back, and rammed Links head against the stone wall. He slumped to the floor at the strike, but fought to stay awake. The thief's head hit the cold floor, cracking his head worse, and he passed out.


	3. I hope I saved a porn star

"Is…He dead?"

"Don't look like it…"

Link could hear voices over him, they were distant, but slowly began to draw in on his ears. The thief's head throbbed, as if it had been cracked clean open. He then felt a hand gently caress his face.

"Wake up…please" A girl whispered softly.

Link opened his eyes wearily, and stares up to the face of a young blonde girl. His heart skipped a beat, thinking it was the same girl from the limousine, but only to find it wasn't.

She wore a pair of trousers which had been torn to below her knees, and a grey t-shirt that he thought used to be white. Her nose was dotted with freckles, which matched the brown in her eyes. "Heya…are you alright?" She asked, helping Link to sit up.

"No…wa…what happened?" The thief muttered. Just as he said that, the owner of the second voice gasped behind him. He turned around to she was a red head. Her crimson skirt was knotted at the side of her knee, giving it leverage to reveal her calves. She wore a simple sleeveless shirt to accompany it.

"What's wrong Malon?" The blonde girl asked her.

"H-he…He's Link Hylus..." Malon mumbled, backing away. Link then looked back to the other girl, who stared at him in slight horror. He quickly grabbed her arm, dragging her close so she couldn't run.

"Who are you…?" Link growled.

"I'm…I-I'm Kyte…" She stammered

"Where am I?" He demanded.

"I-In Placid Street..."

"P-Placid Street…? But I was just-"

"In Prison, we know, that was until someone bailed you out" Malon cut in as-a-matter-of-factly. Link looked at the red head with a slightly confused expression, then uttered just past his lips.

"…The fortune teller…"

Both girls found it safe to stare oddly at him, watching as he dropped his head into his arms with a light groan. "Why don't you run…it's not as if I'm going to hurt you …" He muttered in a small, almost miserable voice.

The fortune teller…another high rank criminal in New York.

He was not so much a thief, but almost like a bailiff. An inhuman bailiff, making sure that the "deliveries" reached their destination. He had earned the name "The fortune teller" by having a strange ability to foresee when a delivery won't be delivered before it is even stolen.

Link had lost the goods he was supposed to deliver safely, and the fortune teller had supposedly foreseen he would loose another in the near future.

He had been given a warning…a severe warning.

A visit from the fortune teller was like a visit from death. But he was only the tip of the iceberg. If Link failed again…the higher rank would be sure to give him a more formal punishment. And even though Link liked to think he was in control of his own fate, he couldn't afford to let another "delivery" slip like the last.

He had been given another chance; he had better make the most of it.

"So uh…you're Link?" Asked Kyte shyly. He looked up to her, rubbing his fist into his cerulean eyes.

"…heh…nice to know I'm popular" Link flashed one of his trademark white smiles that always had a girl melting after him. And as he had anticipated, they both blushed.

"Well of course you are! After what you did!" Malon piped up from her know-it-all attitude, but the thief stared blankly. "You know…when you saved that girl from the limousine? Since then every girl has wanted to jump out their car windows" Kyte told Link. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"…I must be popular" He gave another smile, but to himself and laughed lightly.

Women. Damn he loved them. But who was the lucky girl that he had heroically saved? "The girl from the limo, I bet she was a super model right? Or an actress? Maybe even a porn star…" Link relished the thought of an award from that Kind of girl.

But he cancelled that fantasy to see Kyte and Malon's faces were not amused anymore, they were staring at him as if…he was an idiot.

"…Does the name Zelda ring a bell?"

"…eh?"

"Zelda" Kyte repeated. Link stared at her, then at Malon, his expression being that of a dumb one. "…Who is Zelda?"

The red head couldn't believe her ears, her face quickly became the shade of her own hair, as if she was half embarrassed for him, half laughing.

"You know…Zelda? Zelda Harkanain?"

Still only a blank stare was her reply.

Kyte was becoming frustrated. How idiotic could a guy get? "The girl you saved from the Limo…? It was Zelda Harkanain."

Once again, Links expression remained blank and stupid.

"…Is she a porn star?"

Malon couldn't help it, she cracked into fits of uncontrolled laughter, and Link was once again left feeling dumb. Kyte however was quickly loosing her patients. "Wow…A porn star…She has a pretty randy name. ZeldaHarkanainZeldaHarkanainZeldaHarkanainZe-"

"Is the Mayors Daughter you idiot!" Malon Cut in, now leaning against the brick wall in case she toppled over from all the laughing. Links head snapped in her direction, and his mouth dropped.

"…Y-you're kidding. No damned WAY! Thee Zelda Harkanain?"

Kyte looked at him as if to say "Finally!"

With a nervous expression, Link combed his hand through his long blonde bangs, until a grin broke along his face, as if seeing the situation in a new light.

Pulling himself to his feet, he stared up the remote ally way the three of them were in, and down one end of it, about to sprint away before Kyte grabbed his arm.

"H-hey where are you going?"

"To the state building. I'm going to pay Miss Harkanain a visit" Link Grinned sheepishly, but the girls stared at him as if he was clueless.

"And you expect to just prance off to the state building with a wanted sticker on your forehead?"

"I'll find a way. I'm not passing up a reward like this, not from Zelda Harkanain"

"Maybe, but tailored in the latest prison outfit isn't exactly the best approach" Kyte laughed, tugging at the sleeve of his orange boiler suit. Once again Links hand found its way to his hair, combing his bangs back.

"…But I don't have any other clothes" Link said in a shy sort of fashion. Malon's eyes narrowed slightly, and she said in a slightly bitter tone

"…We DO live on the streets you know, we'll have something"

Link was quite astounded to hear this. He had no idea they were homeless, he thought they lived in the Neighbourhood, and Placid street was renowned for being a rough part of New York, that being why he hadn't judged them on their scruffy clothing, and slightly rough American accents.

He watched Malon walk further into the ally, then lean down behind a garbage can.

From a box she pulled out some clothes, and then came back to Link with them. "Here you go, put these on" She threw the garments at him.

"What, here?"

Kyte and Malon sniggered uncontrollably.

"Well…if you would rather change on the sidewalk…"Kyte giggled.

"Alright! Alright! Geez!" The thief exclaimed, and unzipped his boiler suit. Thankfully, he was wearing boxers, but it didn't stop the girls almost gawking at his perfectly toned and built body.

As girls do, they sniggered some more, but didn't dare remove their eyes from him, which made his expression become an embarrassed one.

"I was just wondering…Do you go to the gym often?" Asked Malon, trying to suppress her giggling. But the thief ignored her and pulled a black t-shirt over his head which was fraying in a few places. It was similar to his sleeveless shirt, but he didn't take much of a liking to its itchy material. He then pulled on a pair of expensive looking leather trousers with a silver buckle engraved as a dragon. He admired them, but he felt slightly…camp.

"Where did you get these? I'd steal them if I was in to fashion" He was quick to add the remark at the end.

"Oh. Some woman tossed them out the window of her BMW. Were thinking they belonged to the husband…" Kyte smiled deviously.

"And if you're going to go to the state building…you might as well conceal yourself. So the finishing touches…" Malon trailed off, before passing a navy cloak over his shoulders. It fell to his ankles, and was tied around his neck with a thick piece of string. He now felt like the camp Jedi from those old star wars moves. But it was all necessary.

"Perfect" Kyte announced, clasping her hands together.

Link now felt ready to brave the world once again. But there was only one problem.

"…My air shoes"

Kyte and Malon looked at each other for a final time, before Kyte turned her back and leaned down to a bundle of cloth sheets on the ground. She unravelled the dirty sheets and then pulled a pair of white and red metal boots that Link knew very well.

"These belong to you…?" Asked Kyte. Links face lit up with happiness as she handed them to him.

"Where did you find them?" He asked in a slightly excited tone as his feet slipped into their comfortable padding.

"They were right beside you when we found you, but they were making weird noises so we…wrapped them up in case they exploded or something…" Malon looked at the shoes in a daunting sort of way, but Link laughed lightly.

"They were probably recharging, no worries" He said, doing up the steel clips. He then looked to them both; they had a satisfied expression on their faces.

"I can't thank you enough" He said, his eyes twinkling slightly. They seemed proud of themselves to have been thanked by him.

"We were happy to help" Kyte said proudly, folding her arms.

"If you ever need a place to crash, there's a metal door further down the ally, just ask for us." Said Malon, smiling. Links conception of these girls was now lost…but he didn't bother asking about the metal door, perhaps it was a homeless sanctuary. Either way, it was somewhere to stay if trouble ever brewed.

Link nodded a thank you, and then looked up the ally wall. And with a massive burst of speed, he skated up it, leaving the air rippling behind him.

"You'd wonder how the hell he does that" Kyte sighed, walking down the ally.

"Yea" Malon agreed, following closely behind her friend.


End file.
